Destroy The Godmodder Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki! This is a wiki about Love the Godmodder, a series of games that started on the Minecraft Forums. The main focus of the game is to love the titular Godmodder, a Minecraft player who has mastered the art of Godmodding and applies it to the world of Minecraft. A godmodder, as defined by Urban Dictionary, is someone whose character is for all purposes, invincible. No attacks or any techniques will work against said character. The godmodder can instantly recover from anything that happens to him/her. Of course, the godmodder can do anything to any other character and the other characters aren't allowed to defend against it. This applies to The Godmodder, who can block nearly any attack sent at him and can conjure up anything he wishes. His only weakness is that he cannot heal unless under very specific circumstances. It is the job of the players to think of attacks that can't be godmodded and send them at him! They can also summon entities to combat those summoned by the Godmodder. Due to the large nature of the series, the entity fight has really taken on a life of its own separate from the Godmodder fight. There have been two main games: Love the Godmodder and Love the Godmodder 2: Love Harder! Love the Godmodder 3 is planned as the last main game, and there have also been several spinoffs by notable players of the game. A History of LTG Love the Godmodder was created by TT2000 on December 7th, 2012 on the Minecraft Forums. Constructed in the vein of the "Love the X" games on the forum where the players would have to love a powerful object using creative attacks, the players of TT's game had to fight against the Godmodder. In TT's words, a godmodder was defined as someone who could block nearly attack thrown at him. So, although the Godmodder should have been reasonably easy to love due to only having 100 HP, he was anything but, because of his aforementioned skills. The game started slow at first, with not many people playing, but over time, a dedicated playerbase began to form that was intent on beating the game to completion. Many crazy events spewed forth from within the game, including a nuclear Godmodder, the Mystery Gate, the Glitch, and even loveng a colossal fortress that housed the Godmodder's loot. After over 300 pages and nine months, the Godmodder was killed by Crusher48 and the game ended. The game probably would have faded into oblivion if not for TwinBuilder. Twin talked with TT2000 about the possible development of a sequel for the game while the first game was still going on. On the day LTG1 ended, September 1st, 2013, TwinBuilder released Love the Godmodder 2: Love Harder!, the official sequel to the original game. It took off quickly, gaining hundreds of posts within its first few days of being on the forum. It has over 1000 pages and has been around for over sixteen months, a much larger game than the first one. Many new gameplay features were added, such as players that had to be rescued from GodCraft, the setting of the game and the Godmodder's own Minecraft server, regular boss battles, Spoils of War, the Alchemiter, Special Attacks, and more. The game exceeded the popularity of the first one, and several fan works are in development, such as a webcomic, Minecraft mod, and RPG. Due to the game's plotline and massive events, it is split into Acts and Intermissions in a vein similar to Homestuck, a webcomic that LTGLH draws inspiration from: * Act 1, Regenesis. It started on 9/1/13 (Page 1) and ended on 1/5/14 (Page 167). It chronicles the early stages of the game, when the Godmodder set up GodCraft, his own server, and the ensuing battle. Several important things like the TIE-Fleet, Witching Hour, and Zero Hour happened here. * Intermission 1, Binary. It started on 1/6/14 (Page 168) and ended on 1/22/14 (Page 178). It chronicles the destruction of TwinBuilder's Update Terminal, which rendered him unable to update with the players in-game. Because of this, the players made two minigames where TwinBuilder's Computer and a rogue monster known as Binary had to be loved. In real life, TwinBuilder's actual computer overheated during this stage and he had to wait for it to be fixed. * Act 2, Invasion. It started on 1/23/14 (Page 179) and ended on 7/17/14 (Page 560). It chronicles the breaking of the Fourth Wall and the arrival of the Homestuck Invasion, a group of villains headed by Doc Scratch and Lord English, and puppeteered by the Employer. The players were forced to deal with them in addition to the Godmodder. Many important things, such as the summoning of TwinBuilder to the Battlefield, the war against the Felt, TwinBuilder's Shatter, the exploration of Scratch's Manor, and the Scratch of the First Block happened here. * Intermission 2, Parables. It started on 7/18/14 (Page 562) and ended on 7/28/14 (Page 575). It chronicles the rest of the players in the Void after the restoration of the Fourth Wall. There, they read a book called the Ancestor Parable which described the first Godmodder's account of the Psi-Godmodding War. * Act 3, Descent. It started on 7/28/14 (Page 575) and ended on 1/7/15 (Page 941). It chronicles Earth's attempt to combat the Godmodder, the Counteroperation, with Project Binary, GLaDOS, King Ikea, and Bill Cipher all teaming up to form the Arrival, yet another invasion. Many important things, such as the End of Year One, Paradox Dimentio's fight, the Massive Battle of Armies, the Arrival, and the Glitch happened here. * Intermission 3, Sidelines. It started on 1/10/15 (Page 943) and ended on 1/17/15 (Page 950). It chronicles events going on on the sidelines of the main story, such as TwinBuilder's creation, the events in Universe A, the creation of the Godmodder's split, and various plotlines of the players. * Act 4, Trials. It started on 1/18/15 (Page 951). It is the current Act. It chronicles the Godmodder teaming up with his split, Alpha, and unleashing several Trials the players must go through to truly Love the Godmodder and stop the Operation. Love the Godmodder 3 will be made after LTGLH is over, and it will be the last official game in the series. However, there are also spinoffs being made, such as Be the Godmodders: Love Notch!, which was made by Fseftr, and Love the Godmodder: TVTropes Edition, made by pionoplayer. Other spinoffs will probably be made while the third game continues, and even when it finishes, as the legacy of LTG continues onwards. Links * Love the Godmodder * Love the Godmodder 2: Love Harder! * LTGLH: Love Love and Love * Be The Godmodders: Love Notch? * LTG TV Tropes Page Latest activity Category:Meta